Mycroft, Are You Alright?
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****Inspired by the song 'Are You Alright' by Lucinda Williams. WARNING: EATING DISORDER! Mycroft & Sherlock were close before he left for University, but lose touch when Mycroft develops depression & an eating disorder. Sherlock notices that something is wrong & want's to know that his brother is alright, but over time after no contact from his brother they begin to drift apart!


**Mycroft, Are You Alright?**

Mycroft, are you alright? You went away so suddenly and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I came home from school and mummy said that you'd gone. She said that you've gone away to school, to somewhere called a 'university'. I hope you come back to see us soon. The house is so quiet, and I am so lonely without you.

Mycroft, are you alright? I thought I'd have heard from you by now. Mummy had to have Redbeard put to sleep. He was so poorly and the vet said that he wasn't ever going to get better. I'm so lonely without him, and I miss you. I hope you come back home soon.

Mycroft, are you alright? The holidays came and went, and you didn't come home. It snowed. Mummy laid your place at the table and daddy had two helpings of Christmas dinner because she cooked too much. I haven't seen you in such a very long time now.

Mycroft, are you alright? I saw mummy crying after she finished talking to you on the phone tonight. Daddy held her in his arms and when I asked if I could talk to you too they said that you were too busy. Please just give me a sign that you're ok.

Mycroft, are you alright? I've suddenly realised that I haven't seen you in such a very long time. It feels as though I turned around one day and when I turned back you were gone. I keep looking for signs that you've been home. I came home from school the other day and your coat was hanging up in the hallway. I searched the whole house for you but you weren't there. Where have you gone?

Mycroft, are you alright? Mummy and daddy keep acting very strangely. I can't help but feel as though there must be something wrong. Why won't they tell me what is happening?

Mycroft, are you alright? You came home today for the first time in a year. You looked so thin. I wanted to hug you but you seemed so fragile, and when you looked at me your gaze was so cold and distant. You've come home, but you're not the brother I remember. It's as though the big brother I once knew has disappeared. I hope he comes back soon, because I'm not sure I like this strange version who's taken his place.

Mycroft, are you alright? You're beginning to scare me now. You were only here for a couple of days before you went away again. You looked so sick. Mummy says that you're not well, but daddy says that there's nothing more we can do. We just have to give you more time, whatever that means.

I hope you're sleeping alright. I hope wherever you are you're not alone, and that you have someone to look after you, like you used to do for me when I was poorly. I hope you have friends to look out for you, and that they won't let you dwell for too long on whatever's wrong. I hope you have someone to hug you when you need one, and to kiss you, just like I would do if you were here. _If_ you were here… but you're not…

Mycroft, are you alright? I wish you would tell me what's been bothering you.

Mycroft, are you alright? Another year has come and gone, and you still haven't come home. Mummy and daddy still seem so worried. Last time they came to visit you I asked if I could come too, but they said no. They left me with nanny instead. I wish I knew what was going on. I wish I knew why you don't want to see me anymore.

Mycroft, are you alright? I was surprised to receive the first letter I've had from you since you went away today. I read every word of it but you seemed to say so much without saying anything at all. Is there something you're trying to tell me? I used to feel as though I knew you so well, but I don't feel as though I know you at all anymore.

Mycroft, are you alright? Daddy's been saying that it's time we let you spread your wings and fly. He says that that's the only way that you're going to get any better now. I wish I knew what he meant by that. Mummy cried again, but she too said that there's nothing more we can do. Mycroft, please come home. I miss you.

Mycroft, are you alright? I wish there was something I could do to help.

Mycroft, are you alright? It's been years now, and I still miss you, but I'm not going to put myself through this anymore. I need to hear from you, but I need to get on with my own life now even more. I got into University. I'm going to study chemistry. Mummy and daddy were so proud, but they also seemed somewhat uneasy for some reason. I wish I knew why. I also wish you could have been here with us, but I've promised myself that I'm not going to dwell on it anymore. I've come to the conclusion that you have your life, and I have mine.

I wish you well brother. I hope you're feeling better these days, and I hope you're alright Mycroft, I really do, but I don't seem to miss you so much these days. Tomorrow I leave for Cambridge, marking the start of the rest of my life, and I wish you all the luck with yours.


End file.
